Hot Sacrafice
by Daisy Rhine
Summary: Bowser is finding more ways to catch his love interest. Sequel to Steady Girlfriend. Female Mario. Warning this is heavily based off of the Super Mario Brothers Too Hot Too Handle. I don't own Super Mario Brothers Nintendo does.
1. Maria's Scare

Chapter One: Maria's Scare

Maria and her crew hopped across the bridge parts on the water to get to Lava Land the Island of Waki Waki. They were told that they could get help there. When they reached Waki Waki they were immediately greeted by the natives. As they all knew who they were they were saying their names as they ran up to meet them. It made Maria happy to see their smiles. Today she was wearing her blue overalls with her pant lets rolled up to her knees, a short sleeved red shirt, brown boots, white gloves, her long brown hair pulled through the back of her red cap with a white 'M' on it. As the apparent leader put a flower necklace on the princess he said, "Hi Princess Beam,…" Maria held in her giggled of amusement when she noticed his accent, "…I'm Scooter leader of the Aloha People. Welcome to Waki Waki the island of paradise."

The princess went to reply but the ground started to shake. "I really hope some one is mixing up a milkshake or something." Maria said trying to stay standing. She took her brother's arm to keep him steady before he fell over while Toad held on the Princess Peach's dress skirt. Miraculously Peach was staying standing despite wearing heels.

Scooter shook his head as the other natives ran, "No, it's an earthquake. Run for cover. The fire god vomit again."

Maria was severely confused by the vomit comment but decided not to say anything as Toad ran into her side when he almost fell over. She looked over when she heard Peach panic. Her blue eyes widened and ran over to help the princess before she was out of reach. Quickly thinking she took out her plunger and caught the princess, "I got you Princess Peach. Hang in there I'll pull you up."

The princess looked thankful when she was on the ground and out of the crack that had been made in the ground, "Thanks Maria, that was nearly the end of me."

Maria looked at the mountain as the ground still shook, 'Goodness, I wonder what is going on. I hope nothing it is bad.'

"Holy macaroni, that fire god is sure acting strange." Luigi said as he balanced himself from falling over.

As the shaking stopped Bower's voice came through the speaker, "Attention Aloha people, this is your fire god. Maria must be thrown into the volcano at sundown or the great volcano will explode and destroy your island."

Maria blanched, "Oh no. This is not good."

Blue eyes looked at the natives as Scooter spoke, "You heard him dudes. Our island is sunk unless we sacrifice Maria."

"Hey wait, this is a trick. That isn't your fire god." Maria said making sure to keep her distance by hiding behind her brother. "That's King Bowser, I'd recognize his voice anywhere."

Scooter looked right at Maria, "Sorry dudette, but we got to do what our fire god tells us." He pointed at the female Plummer, "Grab the babe and throw the others into a pit."

The people jumped at them causing Maria to jump back so not to get grabbed, "Seriously, you need to listen to us." She threw off two of the natives off her back and backed away from the others approaching her. It seemed they decided to focus on her as they just threw her friends where haphazardly into what looked like the shallowest one pit. "Please, listen."

"He says sacrifice you then we shall." Scooter replied as he jumped making her yelp and back up into two other natives. As they got her down they tied her hands and feet together. But to their surprise she easily broke out of them and squirmed to get the people off her.

"Luigi, hurry and get out of there. Don't you dare let them sacrifice me!" Maria yelled as she kept shoving people off her.

Scooter frowned and then brought out some darker rope, "Let's use the latest give from our fire god. These should hold her."

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" Maria yelled, "Luigi! Bowser gave them reinforced rope! Hurry you butt up!" She grunted when she was held down and her ankles and wrist tied together roughly, 'Ow! They didn't have to tie it that tight.' She squirmed when Scooter and one of the other natives picked her up, "Put me down! That is not your fire god."

"Stop squirming."

"No! You are making a mistake." Maria grunted slowing them down as much as she could, "I can't let you do this to yourselves. You'll regret it. Koopa will not keep his word. He will burry the island anyway." She felt Scooter adjust his grip, "You need to listen to me." The entire way up the mountainside Maria squirmed trying to get away from the two guys holding her. 'If I could just get free from them then I could roll away or something.' The two taking her up the mountain didn't reply to her so she decided to focus on trying to tire them out. When they finally stooped she was happy only to have that joy replaced by fear when she saw the lava in the opening of the volcano. "No, don't do this!"

"Ready Bingo?" Scooter said causing Maria to squirm all the more. "A one and a two…"

Bingo spoke up, "Uh dude wait, wait. Didn't the great fire god say to sacrifice her at sun down?"

Scooter nodded making the female Plummer take a sigh of relief as he said, "You're right dude, we don't want to upset the big man more than he already is. We better wait." They put Maria down but made sure to keep one hand on her just in case she tried to get away.

'Drats! There is no way I could get away from them. They would catch me.' Worried blue eyes glanced at the mouth of the volcano, 'Please Luigi, please come save me. I'm begging you."

The longer the three of them waited there the more Maria hoped Luigi would hurry. It wouldn't be long before King Koopa got bored and made things hurry. Her eyes widened when she heard the kings dreaded voice, 'I'm done for.'

"At the sound of the tone the time will be sundown." The sound of him spitting went into the mic, "On with the sacrifice."

The two picked her up making her squirm instantly, "No! Don't do this! You are being played for a fool!" The female Plummer screamed when they threw her into the volcano. 'I don't want to die!' When she stopped she opened her eyes looking around. She looked at the Shyguy that caught her and didn't waste anytime getting her where he couldn't drop her. Her heart was pounding in her chest, she was unable to move in her shock. When she came out of her shock Bowser was gently lifting her head up. A great many things went through her head. She wanted to yell at the reptile, spit at him, and kick his butt for the stunt he just pulled. She settled for glaring and growling at him, "What kind of stunt was that?!"

Bowser blinked in surprise then smiled, "I only had the best catch you. I knew he wouldn't drop you. I am happy to see you again."

Maria frowned in reply before pulling her chin away, "You're a fool."

King Koopa stared at her before he turned away. She had kept him in her peripheral vision as he walked over to the machine, "Now to get these fools off our trail."

Maria turned to see what he was doing and panicked when he started the machine, "You'll kill them! Turn it off."

The reptile seemed to just shake his head, "Please, they will have plenty of time to get away. I just need them distracted enough for us to get free." He looked at her, "I won't kill them." Maria was shocked, "They are too important to you for me to do that."

"Wait…you mean you're not going to bury the island?" Maria asked in shock, her blue eyes wide.

Bowser and Fryguy laughed as the king said, "And risk you being mad at me I think not." Bowser and Fryguy stared to move around and get the things ready. In the mean time the Shyguys were getting what Bowser called the lava boat filled up.

Maria continued to look at King Koopa in awe, 'He…he…he really means that. So he's just…I don't…' Her face heated up making her try to hide her face under the bill of her hat, 'I don't understand what he sees in me. Why would he do all of this to get me? It…it makes no sense.'

She would have continued these thoughts but a touch to her sore wrist took her by surprise though she didn't look up. His voice sounded shocked as he asked, "What?"

"I fought back. You don't honestly think they would be gentle tying it the second time do you?" Maria said keeping her head down hiding her blush from the reptile king. "I thought…I thought you were going to have me killed. I had to fight back."

She felt the knot loosen and get retied so it wasn't at tight. This caused her to look at Bowser in complete shock. Maria felt even more shock as the king said, "If I wanted you dead. I would do it with my own two hands not use people to do it." He looked into her eyes seemingly trying to convey something but she had no idea how to interpret what he was trying to tell her. Their eye contact was broken when Fryguy spoke up, "The lava boat is ready to sail your nastiness."

At this point the female wasn't sure she liked hearing his own people call him nasty. She shook her head, 'Stop that Maria. You don't even know what he sees in you. For all you know it could be a conquest before he moves on.' She sighed, 'I really hope that is not what he is trying to do. I'm not sure I could deal with him being every bit the cliché bad guy.'

Bowser nodded as he stood up, "Now your cooking Fryguy. Once Maria and I are safely away turn the lava machine on."

"Yes, your meanness." Fryguy replied moving over to get ready to start to machine while Bowser finished doing what he needed to do.

Maria sighed, 'What am I supposed to do? If I go with Koopa then as far as I know he won't bury the island. However if I do go with him then my brother might thing something bad happened to me. I never saw him before I was thrown. I wouldn't have even known because I was too scared to even pay attention to my surroundings. I am such an idiot.'

Bowser stopped in front of the female Plummer making her look up her gaze filled with uncertainty. Every time she was near the reptile now she got more and more confused. Her emotions had been playing with her head ever since her encounter with him at Sock Hop Land. Just as he was going to pick her up she said, "Let me go back to my brother before he thinks you really mean to bury the island."

"I can't. I've come too far to get you. We are going to leave and then you and I will get a chance to talk with you out of those ropes."

Maria deflated then looked over when she saw Toad yelling as he ran, "That's what you think Koopa Stupa." Bowser fell as the tiny mushroom ran under him. Maria was filled with joy and dread. There was no telling what Koopa would do to the small mushroom. If he was in the way he could get hurt and in all honesty it wouldn't be Bowser's fault at this point.

The reptile stood up and tried to grab Toad as he ran about delaying the king even more, 'Oh no, I hope he knows what he is doing.' She gasped as she yelled out, "Watch out Toad there's a…" Toad fell after the trip over a small rock stuck in the ground making Maria wince in sympathy, "…rock."

King Koopa lifted to mushroom up by his foot, "You have no idea what you just stopped. Now I have to find another way you blasted mushbrain."

Maria groaned, 'Great, now he's irritated. There is no telling how he's going to react.' Toad tried to get free from Bowser but was unable to as the king had way more strength and height to him.

"Your bossiness, I got a hot flash for ya." Fryguy said causing confusion in both Maria and Bowser, "We go trouble. The remaining Mario had re-plumed the lava machine and he stopped up the pipes."

Maria sweat dropped, 'Oh boy, I have no room to speak. I would have done the same thing.'

"You mean I can't use the machine. Great this Mario is always getting in the way." Bowser said walking up to Maria and putting her over his shoulder, "As it stands I have to fix the lava machine while Maria and mushbrain wait in the boat." Maria squirmed slightly in discomfort, "Stop moving I might drop you by accident."

"I'm uncomfortable; your shell is on my rib."

Koopa shook his head amused and slid her over so his shell wasn't hurting her anymore. She gave a sight of relief, "Thank you." Realizing the little mushroom hadn't said anything she asked, "Is Toad okay?"

"Yes, he's just unconscious." The king replied before stopping in shock. Maria could hear the sounds of hot hair escaping the pipes.

"See instead of the lava machine messing up the island it's going to destroy us." Fryguy said.

This worried Maria as this could easily be as badly planed out as Bowser's plan to get her. "Luigi, I hope you know what you are doing."

Bowser sighed making it clear to Maria that the problem was not so easy to fix, "Then we have no choice but to do an impromptu escape. The last thing I need Maria getting more hurt." Maria groaned already tired of being over the king's shoulder she would rather be sitting down even if she couldn't move her legs or arms. When the king stopped she took not that he put Toad down to try to get something off his leg only for her to go flying and land in her brother's arms. That was when she noticed what had caused her to go flying. They had thrown a lift saving ring that had caused Bowser to trip in the first place and what he was trying to get off himself.

"Guys Toad is still over there." Maria said looking as Princess Peach untied her.

Luigi smiled, "Don't worry, I'll get him."

Peach winced she noticed the redness from the ropes, "Yikes, they really tied it tight." More would have been said but the lava machine exploded. Toad woke up just in time to see that he was surrounded by lava on both sides.

"Toad catch." Luigi called out as he threw the life saving ring as the Maria started untying the rope around her ankles. When she looked up Toad was safely in the lava boat with them.

"Maria, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Toad. Bowser didn't do anything to me, I promise."

Toad nodded, "Let's hope the lava boat really works." Maria nodded in agreement as the lava picked up the boat and sent them down a stream of lava.

"It's working, this is amazing." Maria said looking over the side in surprise. Looking in front of them she saw Bowser running with Fryguy away from the lava. Part of her really hoped that the reptile would be okay. After all he never hurt her the entire time she was in his hands so to speak.

"How dare you set me back again you mangy Luigi." The king yelled as he ran from the lava. It wasn't long later when the reptile jumped through an opening and got away leaving Fryguy to run from the lava still following him.

Maria shook her head, 'It's amazing what we miss when we are running for our lives.' They continued go along but then they saw a wall in their way. "Oh no."

"The tunnel ends." Princess said cupping her cheeks.

To their luck the wall broke and they were able to get out without any lava touching them. They landed right in the middle of the Aloha people. Maria gave a sigh of relief and touched her heart. She was happy that they had gotten out without injury. The people cheered. Maria looked at her brother covering his eyes, "Open you eyes, Luigi. We made it."

The green dressed brother looked up shocked. The four of them got out of the boat and looked at the Aloha people as the stood in front of them. Scooter stepped up, "I'm sorry dudes. A bogus fire god, how could I have ever been so stupid."

Maria gave a light smile, "It's okay, it's not like you had any reason to think this would ever happen."

Scooter smiled at her thankfully, "Are you okay, I know that must have been scary."

Toad pointed up to the volcano, "Look, there is smoke signals."

Luigi sighed, "I knew we were still in trouble." The male Plummer pouted and sat on the ground.

Scooter laughed lightly, "Relax Luigi, it's just the real fire god he's safe and sending us a message."

Princess smiled at the mushroom, "What's he saying?"

"Our guest deserve a spaghetti party."

Maria felt a little bad seeing Fryguy being used to heat up the pot used to cook the food but he was part of the plan that was going to destroy parts of the island. He was lucky this was all that was happening. She walked off to the side and looked up to the sky, 'Goodness I am so confused. What am I supposed to do? It…it seems like King Koopa likes me but I can't be for sure. I don't ever get a chance to really…talk with him. If I had that without the crazy plans then I'm sure I could get a straight answer.' She smiled when the fire god handed her a plate of pasta, "Thank you." Taking a bite she realized how hot the food was, 'I'll think about this when I am not around Luigi and the others. I'm going to enjoy the time I have with them here. Maybe I can figure everything out later anyway with a clearer head.'


	2. Bowser's Lady

Chapter Two: Bowser's Lady

Here is Bowser's point of view. I hope you all enjoy. : )

MMMMMMMMMMM

Bowser sat bored out of his mind in the layer he was in. He was tapping his claws against the consul. He yawned as he looked at his other hand examining his claws. This was his least favorite part of a plan like this, the waiting. When he was capturing Princess Peach the waiting didn't bother him as much as he knew she would fall into his trap every time. There was also the part where he could easily capture the princess from within her own castle and get away without being spotted. To him she was just too easy to trick and take. Maria on the other hand he had to be a bit craftier. He sighed, "This plan just has to work. I was being too obvious in my other plans. But not this one." The reptile closed his eyes picturing the female Plummer. Opening his eyes he felt determined, "I have to have Maria."

"King Bowser, they have arrived." A Shyguy said instantly causing Koopa to move and activate the volcano's shaking. After that was done the quickly moved to look at what was happening below. He grinned when he saw the native people running like headless chickens while Maria's group was standing there looking around trying to get an idea of what was going on. While he loved when she wore the skirt like overalls the fact that the beautiful Plummer was here made him beyond happy. "Finally. Those fools are falling hook line and plunger in my plan to get Maria."

"What should I do with the real fire god?" Fryguy replied pointing at the man trapped in a tube frozen.

King Bowser glanced at the frozen god then looked at Fryguy, "Keep him on ice until the lovely Maria is mine. Then you can set to the machine to set him free slowly."

The flame creature looked at the frozen fire god, "Hot stuff. I can't wait." Turning Fryguy picked up the microphone holding it out to Bowser, "Are you ready for your broadcast as the fake fire god?"

The reptile took the microphone, "I'm always ready for sneaky madness." With a pleased huff he spoke into the mic, "Attention Aloha people, this is your fire god. Maria must be thrown into the volcano at sundown or the great volcano will explode and destroy your island." He put down the mic and walked over to the controls activating the machine, "I love being greedy."

Fryguy was next to the machine he had activated once again, "The lava machine is ready for full use your Koopaness."

"Then let's keep the heat on. I am not losing her this time." Once Bowser had everything ready to go at his command he looked through the binoculars to see the progress. When he saw Maria fighting back against the natives he shook his head, "I should have known. But that is what makes Maria, Maria." He continued to watch as the finally got her tied with the rope that he had delivered to them native people. "She won't be able to get out of that. Now let's just hope that she doesn't slow them down. That would be a huge set back." He continued to watch as she squirmed in the two natives hold. She didn't look close to tiring as they got higher up the volcano side. That would mean that she would be that energized when she was with him. 'Oh well, I guess just deal with it.' When the natives reached the lip of the volcano they went to throw Maria down to the Shyguy waiting to catch his prize however they stopped making Bowser growl as he hit his hand on the controls. "What are those idiots waiting for?"

"Sundown your nastiness, like you told them." Fryguy replied looking at the reptilian king patiently.

"Just because I said it doesn't mean I meant it." The king pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked in the binocular again. This time he looked away where the two natives were waiting and holding to a frightened Maria to see if the female Plummer's brother and the rest of the gang had gotten out of their hole. He sighed seeing that Maria's three companions were coming close to where Maria was on an ostrich. He gave a growl of disappointment as he noticed the Shyguys that were there were easily defeated by pineapples. During her time around Maria and her brother must have given the princess a slight fighting spirit as her pineapples were really spot on. "Here come Maira's friends to rescue Maria and I've got two mushbrains waiting till sundown." He thought for a quick second then nodded, "I'll fix those freaks." Picking up the mic he said, "At the sound of the tone the time will be sundown." He childish stuck his tongue out before he continued, "On with the sacrifice."

Bowser watched as Maria started squirming when the two natives picked her up. She was trying to still talk them out of throwing her into the volcano. He was surprised to see her face take on absolute fear when they threw her in. His heart squeezed, 'Maria! She scared. I didn't account for this to happen. What is wrong with me? I should have thought this through more.' When he saw her get caught he quickly went on over to the doorway that the Shyguy was going to run through. The moment he did Bowser took the shocked Plummer out of his hands and gently placed the female on the ground. He took quick notice that her breathing was quick and panicked. "Maria." She didn't respond to him, "Maria." Those frightened blue eyes continued to look at the ground. He feared that he had broken the strong female so he shook her shoulders gently, "Maria answer me, please." Slowly he lifted up the female head softly saying, "Maria?"

To his joy she looked like she was recovering and going through several different emotions at the same time. After a few seconds she seemed to settle with glaring at him, "What kind of stunt was that?!"

Bowser blinked in surprise then smiled, "I only had the best catch you. I knew he wouldn't drop you." He relaxed, happy to know she was okay and still her feisty self, "I am happy to see you again."

Maria frowned in reply before pulling her chin away, "You're a fool."

King Koopa stared at her before he turned away. She had every right to be upset at him. What he had decided to do was quite dangerous and could have gone wrong very quickly. He sighed before standing up, "Now to get these fools off our trail."

He could see in his peripheral vision that Maria turned to see what he was doing as he turned on the machine. Her magnificent blue eyes widen as she yelled out, "You'll kill them! Turn it off."

The reptile just shook his head stopping himself from laughing, "Please, they will have plenty of time to get away. I just need them distracted enough for us to get free." He looked at her, "I won't kill them." Maria looked beyond shocked, "They are too important to you for me to do that."

"W…wait…you mean you're not going to bury the island?" Maria asked in shock, her blue eyes wide.

Now Bowser and Fryguy had to laugh. The king saying as he did, "And risk you being mad at me I think not." Bowser and Fryguy stared to move around and get the things ready. He had told the Shyguy's to get the lava boat ready for when Bowser and Maria were to go off. As he did the things he needed to get done he could see Maria deep in thought. He couldn't help but smile when he saw her blush before she hid her face with the bill of her hat as she looked down. He wondered what she was thinking about. As he went to do something off to the side Bowser took not that her wrist was slightly red. Deciding that what he need to do could wait he touched her wrist, "What?"

"I fought back. You don't honestly think they would be gentle tying it the second time do you?" Maria said keeping her head down hiding the pretty blush on her cheeks. "I thought…I thought you were going to have me killed. I had to fight back."

Bowser frowned as he untied the knot before tying it back without it hurting Maria. When he looked up he saw how surprised she was, "If I wanted you dead. I would do it with my own two hands not use people to do it." She really had no idea how he worked. Even if she was still seen as his enemy he had fun fighting her. Never before had he ever had such an on par opponent. She provided his life with entertainment and more often than not he found himself wanting fight and spar with her. It was why he continued to capture the princess in the after she appeared. Then the night he first saw her in that beautiful outfit everything became clear. He truly liked her. Bowser wanted nothing more than to have all of her time. For her to smile at him and show him what life would be like without the need to terrorize the mushroom people.

Their eye contact was broken when Fryguy spoke up, "The lava boat is ready to sail your nastiness."

Bowser nodded standing up, "Now your cooking Fryguy. Once Maria and I are safely away turn the lava machine on."

"Yes, your meanness." Fryguy replied moving over to get ready to start to machine while Bowser finished doing what he needed to do. He just needed to finish a last few things before grabbing Maria. As he was doing the last few things he could see that the female Plummer was deep in thought again.

Once he was done Bowser stepped in front of the female Plummer causing her to look up, her gaze was filled with uncertainty. He felt his heart skip a beat the moment their eyes locked. He loved the feeling she caused in him. It made him feel light on his feet and the happiest he could ever be. He knelt down to pick her up only pausing for a second when she said, "Let me go back to my brother before he thinks you really mean to bury the island."

"I can't. I've come too far to get you. We are going to leave and then you and I will get a chance to talk with you out of those ropes." He replied with a shake of his head. He felt his heart drop at her deflated expression. He wanted to consent to her gently made request but he was never going to get a chance to talk with her face to face. The people of the mushroom kingdom had too many bad memories of him.

He cried out in shock when he fell over after he heard, "That's what you think Koopa Stupa."

The reptile stood up and tried to grab Toad as he ran about delaying the king even more, 'How did they find us. If he is here then how can I keep my word to Maria? Blast this stupid little mushroom.'

Bowser saw small rock before Maria yelled out, "Watch out Toad there's a…" Toad fell after the trip over a small rock stuck in the ground, "…rock."

King Koopa took this time to jump on the mushroom before picking him up by his foot, "You have no idea what you just stopped. Now I have to find another way you blasted mushbrain." He heard Maria groan as he held tight to the little fungus in his hand.

"Your bossiness, I got a hot flash for ya." Fryguy said causing confusion in both Maria and Bowser, "We got trouble. The remaining Mario had re-plumed the lava machine and he stopped up the pipes."

"You mean I can't use the machine. Great now this Mario is always getting in the way." Bowser said walking up to Maria and putting her over his shoulder after he hit the mushroom heads against a wall to knock him out, "As it stands I have to fix the lava machine while Maria and mushbrain wait in the boat." He could feel Maria squirming on his shoulder, "Stop moving I might drop you by accident."

"I'm uncomfortable; your shell is digging into my ribs."

Koopa shook his head amused and slid her over so his shell wasn't hurting her anymore. Her sigh of relief was amusing to him as well as adorable, "Thank you." She was silent for a moment before she asked slightly worried, "Is Toad okay?"

"Yes, he's just unconscious." The king replied before stopping in shock. Before him the lava machine was letting out puffs of hot air in multiple places. He gave a slight growl; there would be no way for the blasted machine to be fixed. 'Just perfect. It's as if the world is against me.'

"See instead of the lava machine messing up the island it's going to destroy us." Fryguy said.

Maria spoke from his shoulder, "Luigi, I hope you know what you are doing."

Bowser shook his head with a sigh as he decided his next course of action, "Then we have no choice but to do an impromptu escape. The last thing I need Maria getting more hurt." Maria groaned again from his shoulder. She seemed ready to be off his shoulder. Even in Sock Hop Land he didn't have her on his shoulder this long so it was bound to be uncomfortable. The king stopped when he stepped in a life safety ring and rolled his eyes, the Shyguys must have left it out by accident. So he put the mushroom down so he could get the thing off his foot. Only just as he reached to take it off it was pulled causing him to fall and throw Maria into the air and the life safety ring to pop off his foot.

Bowser saw Luigi put his sister down in the boat and just as Princess Peach was untying the pretty Plummer she said, "Guys Toad is still over there."

He didn't get to hear the rest of what was going on as the lava started to rise. He had moved on instinct and accidentally left the small mushroom to be surrounded by lava. Luckily his friends were able to save him. Koopa and Fryguy looked at the lava headed toward them and started to run as fast as they could. He knew that the lava boat was behind him with Maria and her friends but there was no way he would be able to make it in. However he was in luck as he saw and opening and took it. By the time the thought to let Fryguy know, Fryguy had passed the opening and lava was in the way. Bowser rubbed his head, 'This is just great. I will see if I am able to break him free later. Right now I need to get to the emergency escape boat. He made his way all the way to the escape boat getting in with the Shyguys that were in it. "We have to head out now. We will come get Fryguy later. This is not the right time to go get him." The Shyguys nodded and went to getting the ship away. As the ship got further away from Waki Waki Bowser pinched his nose, 'I need to find a way to talk to Maria without her brother getting in the way if I could just manage that then I should be golden. Perhaps this time without some elaborate scheme because clearly that just doesn't seem to work.'


End file.
